Thank you goddess of love, thank you Dutch
by Pineapple Fairy Queen
Summary: a love story between Kish and ichigo, one-shot! Ichigo got a week of to go to an amusement park, it was too good to be true, untill Kish came by...he ruined the WHOLE day, or did he?


**Thank you goddess of love…thank you…Dutch…**

'oh my god, I can't believe Shirogane gave me a week off, just so I could go to an amusement park!' Ichigo thought 'maybe this is all a dream and tomorrow I'll wake up in my bed, so I should enjoy this'. She walked around, deciding what she should do.

She walked around with her eyes closed. 'I will go in the first thing I see when I open my eyes' she thought, opening her eyes. She stood in front of the haunted house. 'WAAH…why did I open my eyes here, I'm scared…'

_oh come on Ichigo, you've fought Deep Blue and you survived it and you're afraid of the haunted house?_ a voice in her head said.

She decided just to go in, it didn't have to be scary, right? It was dark inside, there were ghosts, zombies, skeletons and stuff like that. She was deadly afraid. A hand tapped her shoulder. 'ahh, why isn't Aoyama-kun here?' she thought. She turned around and saw a flash of gold and green, but then it was gone.

She walked on through the haunted house. again she saw that flash of gold and green. She started running. Then someone said "is my Koneko-chan scared of me?" she knew the voice.

"K-K-Kisshu?" she stuttered.

"hai Koneko-chan" said Kish, who was now in front of her.

"KISH, YOU SCARED ME!" Ichigo yelled at him.

_He's cute, very cute._ The voice in her head told her, as if it had it all planned.

"he's NOT cute!" she told the voice in her head, not knowing she said it out loud.

"who isn't cute, Koneko-chan, is it that tree hugger you're talking about?" Kish asked her, already knowing the answer.

_He's right, __Masayabaka is anything BUT cute!_ The voice said.

"ahh, go out of my head stupid voice, you're lying!" she yelled, shaking her head, trying to shake it out, but it kept telling her,

_don't try to shake it off, YOU created me, YOU are thinking this, YOU think he's cute, just give in to it!_

'ok, one day, but NOTHING more' she told the voice.

"Kish…can you get me out of here?" she asked Kish, who had been looking the whole time.

"sure I can, but what do I get in return?" he smirked at her.

"a…a d-date?" she asked, her face red as a tomato.

"that seems fair enough, right now?" he asked her.

"sure, any time you want, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Kish teleported them out and they were now on top of the Ferris wheel.

"ahh, we're so high up in the sky!" Ichigo gasped. She clung on to Kish, who was smiling…well…err…smirking.

"I won't drop you, Koneko-chan, don't worry" he reassured her. They were now floating above the amusement park.

"ahh, they are all so tiny," Ichigo giggled 'and Kish is so strong.' Her face got red as she thought this.

"why is my Koneko-chan blushing?" Kish asked her, again he was smirking.

"ahh…ehh…I was ehh…" she stumbled, trying to think of a lie. 'what should I tell him, I can't tell the truth, can I?' she asked herself.

_OF COURSE YOU CAN!_ It was that voice again.

'ehh…go, please…little, voice thingy in my head…' she said to the voice.

_I will go if you do what is best for you!_ She could just tell the voice should be looking like . now.

"I…ahh…" she kicked herself mentally.

"what's it Koneko-chan?" Kish asked her.

'I can't do this!' she thought.

_Then I'll do it! _The voice took her over, she was losing all control of her body. "I was thinking how strong you are, Kisshy-kun" the voice, who now had control of her body, told him. _See, THAT'S how you do it! _The voice gave her control again.

"ahh, so Koneko-chan likes me, eh?" she wanted to yell no, but she was starting to feel comfortable in his arms.

"n- ahh…maybe…" she said, blushing red again.

"ahh, no hitting my face? That's new" he said. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but then he would ruin this all, he'd just have to wait…

"so, Koneko-chan…what do you want to do?" Kish asked her.

"ehh…" she was trying to think of something. 'well, give me a tip, VOICE!' she yelled in herself.

_How about the haunted house, it was nice when he was there too…_ the voice suggested

'nu uh, not a CHANCE I'll go in there again!' she yelled at the voice.

_Roller coaster then? I like that! _The voice was very happy when she said yes to it.

'but only because I don't know anything better!' Ichigo told the voice "how about the roller coaster, that sounds…fun?" she asked Kish.

"you say so Koneko-chan, I've never been in one before…" he said. He sighed at the last part.

"never, like in, not even ONCE?" she asked him.

"not ONCE" he said, teleporting to the roller coaster.

They got in line for the coaster. Ichigo stood so close she was almost touching him. 'why am I standing so close to him?' she asker herself, and the voice.

_Because he's so nice and warm, you just WANT to be close to him! _The voice answered her.

'voice…do you have a name, because it's stupid calling you voice all the time…' Ichigo asked.

_Where did that come from? Well…yes, I have a…well…many names…voice, Anzu, goddess of love, Aphrodite, Moon, Shimmer, but I like Dutch most of all! _The voice, Dutch, told her.

'Dutch…isn't that a language?' she asked Dutch.

_Well, yes…it is…but your ride is there!_ Dutch told her. She didn't even know she was there yet.

"wow, are we here already?" she muttered, stepping into the ride. Kish was seated next to her. Normally she would think he was to close, but she…liked it. They came at a sharp curve and Ichigo got swung into Kish. Just at that moment a picture was made. At the end of the ride, Ichigo bought, but of course Dutch decided that. She said she would be happy with it when the day was over.

Ichigo had a fun day with Kish, Dutch sometimes giving her hints. At the end, nothing has happened and she was actually sad about it. Kish was just about to leave when…

"Kish wait!" Ichigo yelled, not even knowing she did. 'did you do that, Dutch?' Ichigo asked.

_Nope, all you this time, I had nothing to do with it! _Dutch reassured her.

"hai, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked.

"I…I had a fun day…I wanted to tell you that…" Ichigo stuttered.

'Dutch, help…please?' Ichigo asked. No reaction. 'Dutch…DUTCH, WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED YOU!' all she heard was a faint _do what feels good, Ichigo…_ she trusted her heart, and did whatever felt good. She leaned in and kissed him.

"if this is a dream, please don't wake me up…" she whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't dare to, Koneko-chan" he whispered back. He grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her once again. _'thank you...Dutch' _was the only thing he could think of. _You're welcome…_

* * *

><p>to make all clear:<br>'tekst' = Ichigo's toughts  
><em>tekst = <em>Dutch's voice  
><em>'tekst' =<em> Kisshu's toughts

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, THE END!<br>WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? WAS IS GREAT? WAS IT HORRIBLE? ANY TIPS? REVIEW!**

**I made this story for Livvykitty's contest and I will not, I repeat NOT make a sequel…I loved writing this and really hope you'll review…NO FLAMES ALLOWED, CUZ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, WHY THE HELL READ!**

**BYEZ!**

_**-xXx- Dutch –xXx-**_


End file.
